


Beautiful Disaster

by gonivieris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort/Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Daddy Issues, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonivieris/pseuds/gonivieris
Summary: Keith has a disaster of a life a disaster that no one can fix. But what if someone turn it into a beautiful one.Lance just wants Keith to bother him for the rest of his life.





	Beautiful Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion of family and family friends. In 5 words how Lance and Keith met.  
> It's a flashback.
> 
> Lance is 9  
> Keith is 14 (birthday in two months)  
> Shiro is 18  
> Matt is 16  
> Katie (Pidge) is 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will introduce the actual ages of the family in next chapter.
> 
> Your comments mean the world to me.  
> Let me now if you enjoy the story, what do I lack, in what area I'm being to extra, etc.
> 
> BTW I need a beta because it takes a lot of time to write the chapter and checking it like 3. It would be nice to have someone to help me I'm that area besides school is starting and I don't want to stop updating.
> 
> Thank you, enjoy.

Children running around, screaming, jumping, singing, and throwing stuff across the room. Keith wanted to die.

He swore that he'll never have kids but if he could have a baby hippo he totally would.

Bringing him to house of 'The Holts' which Keith didn't know who they were, who also had an entire family as friends all being noisy Cubanos. Thank God his mom invited Shiro, who was in the bathroom and was taking horribly long, his best friend.

Keith didn't like this he hated when his parents brought him to this kind of stuff but his mom literally beg to meet her friends. Of course he couldn't refuse to the puppy eyes her mom made she's good at that and so is him.

His dad was fine with it but Keith noticed that he accepted just to make his mother shut up. To be honest he didn't know the reasons of the different behavior of his dad.

Keith frown as his thoughts were interrupted by a pillow smashing to his face causing him to lost balance and fall to the couch.

"Primo! Primo!" A girl with dark brown locks screamed like an ultrasound of an alien space ship or something like that. "We did it! We defeat the Ogre Mullet!"

Keith groaned as he took the pillow off of him and lifted himself up to sit down properly. He only heard "primo"? "We" "ogre mullet". If these kids were laughing about his mullet he...

A little boy with brown chocolate hair -similar to the girl's- rushed towards Keith and inspected him closely. "He looks alive and grumpier."

"Don't look at me like that." Keith shoved the boy away and glared at the girl "It's creepy and annoying. Do you kids ever get tired of screaming and being annoying?"

"Do you ever get tired of being this bored?" The little boy crossed his arms over his chest as he gave Keith a look. "You're mullet is also boring."

"Stop it with my mullet!" He yelled, his eyebrow twitching from anger. 

"Primo, I think he that he thinks that his mullet is cool." The girl no older than 5 years old whispered to the ear of the older boy.

"I know," he whispered back. "Go with my Mama and tell her to give me my KitKat while I convince him that his mullet is not cool, okay."

"I can hear you, brats!" Keith said. "I'm right here!"

"Okay, Primo Lance." The little girl nodded and ran to the l dining room.

"So-"

"If it's about my mullet," Keith made sure to give the boy the angriest glare ever to intimidate him. "Shut it."

"Or what?" Little Lance shot back holding up the fucking spinning thing to show it at Keith giving his stupid little kid reasons. "I have a fidget spinner and you don't."

Keith's lip twitch as he didn't let himself laugh about what Lance just said. "Is that so? How many spins can you do?" He asked to see how dumb the kid was it wasn't that casual for Keith to continue a conversation no less with a kid.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's over a million million million of spins." Lance smiled proudly at himself. "I bet you can't." He set it on the table giving Keith a daring gaze.

Keith couldn't hold it and laugh loudly literally throwing his back on the couch and drowning on his own laughter while  Lance only stared at him angrily frowning confused.

Keith was laughing so hard and loud he was running out of breath and even his mom came to see if he was choking or something. "Keith?"

The laughter kept going as Keith's mom asked. Keith wiped the tear that was coming from the corner of his eyes as he turned to his mom. "-Oh, yeah?"

"Are you okay, sweetie?" His mom scrunched her eyebrows in concern. "I hears you making choking sounds."

Keith coughed into his fist still overdose of the laughing. "Yeah, mom, I'm fine y'know just laughing."

Her mom smiled at him sweetly as she muttered an okay and went back to the dining room where the adults were talking about their adult stuff.

"What's so funny, Mullet." Keith frowned his attention back at the little kid who was sticking his tongue out at him. "Head is for the brain not for the hair."

Keith gasped and then growled, _was this kid calling him stupid?_ Anger boiled him up as usual. "You.." was the only word that he muttered jumping at Lance aggressively.

Lance yelped but fought back but he grabbed Lance's head and hooked it around his arm rubbing his fist on his hair while Lance bit his arm and Keith held back a whine of pain. "Keith? What are you doing?"

"Oh, fuck," Keith's eyes widened already knowing for the big lecture that there was waiting for him. He released Lance and winced as he turned to look at Shiro. "Big bro..."

Lance frowned as he punched Keith on the stomach, Keith winced but smiled to cover it. Shiro sighed. "Keith he is just a kid."

"Yeah! I'm just a kid- No! nonono, I'm a big guy!" Lance yelled at Keith. "I have fidget spinners!"

His lip twitch again after Lance's sentence but he kept paying attention to Shiro. "He laughed about my mullet!"

"Shiro?" a brown haired shorty male came from another room looking dazed about the situation. "What's going on?"

S

 

 


End file.
